starwarsfandomcom_da-20200215-history
Eclipse-class Star Dreadnought
Eclipse-class Star Dreadnought'en,''Star Wars: Complete Locations, p. 171''Starship Battles Preview 1'' også kendte som ''Eclipse''-class Star Destroyer'en ''Byss and the Deep CoreUnderworld: A Galaxy of Scum and Villainy eller Eclipse-class Super Star Destroyer,Dark Empire SourcebookStarship Battles Preview 1 var en model af Imperiets Star Dreadnoughts lavet af Kuat Drive Yards der blev brugt omkring seks år efter Slaget om Endor.Dark Empire Karakteristik '' som en prototype under konstruktion.]] Det mest dødbringende våben på Eclipse-class skibene var den superlaser der var monteret på skibet. Den var ligeså kraftig som en af de individuelle stråler i Dødsstjernens superlaser.Dark Empire Sourcebook. Dette våben kunne smadre et hvilket som helst planetært skjold eller ødelægge hele kontinenter.Dark Empire SourcebookThe New Essential Guide to Vehicles and Vessels, p. 41 Den massive superlaser blev mest brugt til at ødelægge fjendtlige storskibe og rumstationer i kamp.Star Wars: Empire at War: Forces of Corruption Eclipse skibenes superlaser var også stærk nok til at ødelægge andre Star Dreadnoughts, såsom Annihilator fandt ud af da Tyber Zann brugte Eclipse's ufattelige krafter over Kuat.Star Wars: Empire at War: Forces of Corruption Udover det var Eclipse skibene også mere mobile og bedre beskyttet en dødsstjernen, da den var udstyret med både et forstærket hyperdrive og hurtige sublight motorer, og nogle af de mest betydningsfulde våben fra de sidste årtier. Dette inkluderede gravity well projectors og forbedrede ion kanoner.Dark Empire Sourcebook Oven i det var disse gigant-skibe bevæbnet med hundredevis at svære laser og turbolaser kanoner, sammen med 600 TIE fightere og 96 TIE Bombere, indelt i 58 eskadriller; til jord-angreb, var der også 150.000 soldater, 100 AT-ATs, og fem Prefabrikerede garnision baser.Dark Empire Sourcebook Hvert skib af denne klasse var bemandet med mere end 700.000 folk,Dark Empire Sourcebook og Eclipse II indeholdt også en flok Shadow Droid starfighters.Empire's End Historie s, ankommer til Pinnacle Moon systemet.]] Konstruktionen af Eclipse begyndte tidligt i Borgerkrigen, omkring 0 ABY.Underworld: A Galaxy of Scum and Villainy I 4 ABY, var skibets superlaser installeret og funktioner. Forbryderkongen Tyber Zann ville have adgang til vigtige filer på dette skib, så under det Andet Slag om Kuat overtog han skibet, og brugte det til at angribe både Imperiets op Oprørernes skibe. Bagefter havde Zann ikke brug for skibet mere, og efterlod det.Star Wars: Empire at War: Forces of Corruption Senere blev skibet færdigbygget, og blev det den genfødte Kejser Palpatine's flagskib, og det eneste andet skib af klassen, Eclipse II, optog denne rolle efter det første skibs ødelæggelse.Empire's End Med sine ca. 17.5km, var disse sorte slagskibe blandt de største Super Star Destroyere der nogensinde blev bygget, og blandt de bedst bevæbnede skibe nogensinde. Størrelsesmæssigt, var de efterfølgere til dreadnoughts som Eye of PalpatineChildren of the Jedi og de Kuati Star Dreadnoughts der blev brugt under Den Nye Republik.Attack of the Clones: Incredible Cross-Sections, p. 23''Star Wars: Complete Locations'', p. 171 Eclipse tog næsten ligeså lang tid at bygge som Imperiets Dødsstjerner, og i det meste af hendes karriere, tjente hun som en rumstation over Byss.Dark Empire SourcebookByss and the Deep Core Skibet blev tilintetgjort sammen med den genfødte kejser i 10 ABY, under et angreb på Pinnacle Moon i Da Soocha systemet, da Luke Skywalker og hans søster, Prinsesse Leia Organa Solo, forstyrrede Kejserens kontrol over sin Kraft Storm, en kæmpe samling af mørk energi som Kejseren havde samlet for at udslette Den Nye Republiks flåde.Dark Empire Bagefter blev skibet afløst af et andet Eclipse-class skib, ved navn Eclipse II. Det var lidt anderledes end sin forgænger, med en anden slags motorer. Over planeten Onderon, ledte Lando Calrissian og Wedge Antilles et lille bording hold mod det store slagskib, og det lykkedes for R2-D2 at overtage styringen af Eclipse II's computere. Astromech droiden sendte Eclipse II afsted gennem hyperrummet på en kollisionskurs med supervåbnet Galaxy Gun. Eclipse II ramte Galaxy Gun, og ødelagde sidstnævnte. Et sidste missil blev affyret fra Galaxy Gun og blev hevet ned i Byss' tyngdefelt og ramte planeten, de resulterende ekslopion tilintergjorde Byss og tog Eclipse II med sig.Empire's End Bag scenerne med en ''Imperial''-class Star Destroyer til sammenligning.]] Ifølge Dark Empire Sourcebook var Eclipse 17.5 km lang; dette modsiger beskrivelsen fra Dark Empire, hvor det siges at skibe er "ti miles fra ende til ende", eller 16 km. Forfatteren til Dark Empire Sourcebook har sagt at yderligere 1.5 kilometer blev tilføjet til det første skib af klassen. De er også muligt at "ti miles fra ende til ende" er en omtrentligt mål. Der er også modsigelser omkring Eclipse's konstruktion. Ifølge Dark Empire Sourcebook, bedyndte konstruktionen af Eclipse kort tid efter Slaget om Hoth, mens Byss and the Deep Core siger at det var under konstruktion i lige så lang tid som dødsstjernen, det vil sige flere årtier (det skal siges, at da Byss and the Deep Core blev skrevet, var der mange der troede, at konstruktions tiden for dødsstjernen var meget kortere. Palpatine og Over Kommandør Luke Skywalker, med en Eclipse-class Star Dreadnought.]] Byss and the Deep Core siger også at Eclipse var stationeret ved Byss før Slaget om Endor, eftersom det kun var i dette tidsrum det kunne være et mødested for Stor Admiralerne som der står i teksten (selvom Stor Admiralerme der blev referreret til muligvis har været en ny gruppe istedet for de originale 12); men The Essential Chronology siger at skibet blev bygget på Kuat og først flyttet til Byss fire og et halvt år efter Slaget om Endor, da det blev stjålet i en halv-færdig stand af Lira Wessex og hendes design team kort før skibsværfterne overgav sig til Den Nye Republik. Der er flere måder at forklare dette, men det er muligt, at det ligesom med Executor og hendes søster-skib Lusankya (der i starten også hed Executor), var tilfældet at Eclipse og Eclipse II blev konstreret samtidig i to forskellige skibsværfter, med eksistensen af det ene skib holdt hemmeligt for de folk der arbejdede på det andet. Nogle fans mener at kraften i Eclipse's superlaser er paradoksal. Den bliver beskrevet som ikke kraftfuld nok til at smadre en planet, men istand til at ødelægge storskibe og planetære skjolde med 2/3 af Dødsstjernens kraft; men mange fans mener at et våben med en sådan kraft skulle være mere end nok til at smadre en planet, og andre fans mener at planetære skjolder faktisk er sværere at ødelægge end selve planeten. En anden mulighed er, eftersom Dødsstjernens superlaser bestod af otte (eller, i den Anden Dødsstjerne, ni) individuelle stråler der tilsammen blev til en stor stråle efter affyringen, er at Eclipse-class skibenes superlaser havde 2/3 af styrken i en af dødsstjernens superlaser del-stråler. Optrædender *''Star Wars: Empire at War: Forces of Corruption'' *''Dark Empire'' *''Empire's End'' Kilder *[http://www.wizards.com/default.asp?x=starwars/article/SBPreview1 Starship Battles Preview 1] i Wizards of the Coast *''Inside the Worlds of Star Wars Trilogy'' *''The Complete Locations of Star Wars'' *''Dark Empire Sourcebook'' *''The Essential Chronology'' *''Byss and the Deep Core'' http://www.wizards.com/default.asp?x=starwars/article/sw20050414planet1 *''Underworld: A Galaxy of Scum and Villainy'' *''The Essential Guide to Vehicles and Vessels'' *''The New Essential Guide to Vehicles and Vessels'' Referencer Kategori:Eclipse-class Star Dreadnoughts